X/Open Extended Architecture (XA) provides for distributed transaction processing of a “global transaction.” A global transaction is generally a business transaction that requires the use of more than one resource, such as multiple database transactions. XA transactions specify a way that a transaction manager processes the business transaction against multiple resources. In XA, a transaction manager may receive business events for transaction processing (e.g., one or more business processes having business events for execution on resources) and prepare participating network nodes to execute their respective processes (e.g., the business events) of the transaction on their resources. Since XA transactions require the use and synchronization of multiple XA-compliant resources, XA transaction can be expensive on system resources. However, with the exception of simple business processes, business processes may require numerous actions to occur and therefore require the execution of multiple XA transactions.